Nintendo-Paramount-Writer's The Subspace Emissary Part 2
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: The adventure continues. Based on my story, Tabuu's Revenge. The heroes must team up again to stop Shego and the returning creatures from turning their world into Subspace, again.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **A Battle Against Two Teens

_In the Cartoon Universe, there was a story saying a group of heroes teamed up to stop a group of creatures from turning their world into Subspace. These heroes were called the Toon Super Smash Bros. And they were successful in stopping the creatures and their leader, Meldar._

_But what if these creatures weren't all destroyed?_

At the Cartoon Stadium, people were watching a fight of the century. Two trophies came down and were facing each other. They came alive and revealed themselves as Robin from the Teen Titans and Ian Narver's 18-year-old son, Alan. (**ALAN ROBIN**)

"Okay, let's see what you got Robin," Alan said pulling his Wii-Remote out and a blade came out.

"We'll see who the winner is," Robin takes out his staff and twirls it around.

The battle began as the two started to fight each other. Robin may be agile and an expert on karate but Alan is pretty tough himself and can stop Robin with one punch. The brawl went on as they started taking damage and were using items to KO each other.

It wasn't until Robin grabbed a SMASH Ball and took out a huge bomb. Alan was done for, or was he? Robin placed the bomb and it made a huge explosion. Alan was nowhere in sight. Robin believed he had defeated Alan when Alan came from behind and grabbed a bat. Alan made a home run on Robin. Robin was KO'd in an instance. Alan was the winner!

As the Robin trophy came back to the stage, Alan touched the base and Robin came back to life. Robin shook his head and looked up at Alan.

"Nice battle," Robin smiled.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself," said Alan as he shook Robin's hand.

They waved to the crowd just as they heard rumbling. Suddenly, torpedoes came down and destroyed parts of the stage. Alan and Robin managed to avoid them when a small vessel came down to their level. Strange creatures came out and started attacking the stage. They were the same creatures the TSSB destroyed last year. Coming out in a floating chair was a girl in green clothes and was actually green. (**SHEGO**)

"I bring a message to you from Meldar," Shego said. "He's back and he's getting revenge on those who defeated him."

Alan and Robin got in the ready position to fight. Just then a large ogre came and started to kill the creatures. (**SHREK**)

"Who are you?" Alan asked.

"I am Shrek. And I'm here to help you. These creatures have been attacking Far Far Away and I figure you guys were the ones who stopped them before," Shrek said and started to beat down more creatures.

"Well, we beat these guys before, we can do it again," Robin said and started to kick the creatures away. He turned to Alan and asked, "Think you could handle these guys?"

"My dad told me about these guys. I believe I can," Alan got his Wii-Remote ready and threw the Wii-Nunchuk at a creature.

Robin joined in as they started fighting the creatures. But they noticed something they hadn't noticed before. The creatures seem a bit more agile and more dangerous.

"Whoa! I don't remember these guys being this dangerous!" Robin dodged a punch and whacked the creature with his staff.

"You're right Robin! Dad never said they were THIS tough," Alan grabbed a creature and threw it.

They killed all the creatures and waited for Shego to make her move. Shego snapped her fingers and a bomb came out of the vehicle. The three heroes knew they couldn't stop the bomb. So they fled the stadium and went in separate directions. Shego watched them leave as she spoke to the Commander.

"Send your armies to intercept them. And target the other heroes as well. I'm going to have fun with this," she pressed a button and a screen shows a trophy of female Kat in the same uniform the SWAT Kats wore.

* * *

**I made a few cast changes!**

**Returning****:  
Java the Caveman  
Danny Fenton/ Phantom  
Ayla  
El Tigre  
Jake Clawson/ Razor  
SpongeBob SquarePants  
Bolt  
Victor and Anita  
Ron Stoppable  
Timmy Turner  
Carrie Francess/ Angel-Ninja Angel  
Martin Mystery  
Devon Reid  
Chance Furlong/ T-Bone  
Aang the Airbender  
Zuko  
SpongeTron  
Yugi Motou  
Kim Possible  
Billy  
Sophie Azlan  
Skipper  
Robin  
Dani Phantom  
Cary Angel  
Vlad Plasmius  
Anubis  
Invader Zim  
Shego**

**NEWCOMERS  
Alan R. Narver  
Kali A. Loess  
Jimmy Neutron  
Starlight  
Cyborg  
Sailor Moon  
Iron Man  
Shrek  
Fiona**

**Not Returning****  
Puma Loco  
Tak and the Power of Juju  
WALL-E  
Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Enter the Boy Genius**

We change to a place called Retroville where we see a rural town with people. We go down to a small shed. Inside of the shed was a huge lab with a lot of technical stuff. And in this lab was an 11-year old boy with a big head (**JIMMY NEUTRON**). Jimmy was working on something when his robotic dog, Goddard walked in holding something in its mouth.

"Thank you Goddard," Jimmy took the screwdriver and started to crank a screw in.

The screen in his lab flickers and then comes on. We see a black man in white clothes. It was Commander Baker. Jimmy sees him and runs up to the screen.

"Commander Baker. What seems to be the problem? Is Jet Fusion in trouble again?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm afraid its worse than that," Baker informed him.

Baker changed the screen to show footages of Alan, Robin, and Shrek fighting the creatures. "These heroes were fighting these strange creatures. They fought them before and defeated them. But someone has brought back their leader, Meldar and he is seeking revenge on those who defeated him."

Jimmy, including Goddard, were watching the footages. Baker even showed the scenes from the Subspace Emissary, one showing the Ancient Minister, the _S.S Nintendo_, and even Meldar getting destroyed.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Jimmy asked.

"Meldar is stronger than he was before but he is still weak to show himself in form of a body. There's still time for you to help them. Therefore, I am assigning you to help these heroes stop these strange creatures. Now go!" Baker ordered.

"Okay!" Jimmy nodded. The screen went out as Jimmy turned to Goddard. "Goddard, stay here and make sure nothing happens to the lab."

Goddard barked as Jimmy ran to the Hovercar. He started up the engine and took off.

We go back to Robin who is on some speed board going pretty fast. It wasn't until he heard a ship flying overhead. He looked up and saw the ship flying above. Robin knew it was Shego's ship. Robin thought it was trying to get him but it wasn't attacking him so it must not have noticed him.

"He must be after something. But what?" Robin wondered.

He heard another aircraft coming and he looked up. It was Jimmy's Hovercar, flying towards the ship.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Jimmy gasped. "How do I stop it?"

Without warning, the ship started to fire at the plane. Jimmy tried to swerve the Hovercar to safety but it received a direct attack on the engine and it went down.

"Oh no!"

The Hovercar went down into some forest area. Did Jimmy Neutron survive?

Alan is running through the plains when he saw a battle going on. It was Aang (**AANG**) trying to fend off the creatures. And he wasn't alone this time. He was with two kids, one with green and pink colored weapons and a girl with strange powers (**TIMMY TURNER SOPHIE AZLAN**). He decided to help them out.

They got rid of all the creatures as Alan asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine. But who are you?" Timmy asked.

"I'm Ian Narver's son, Alan."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you. I'm Aang," Aang was the first to greet him.

"I'm Timmy. And this is Sophie," the kid with pink hat introduced.

"Why are these creatures coming back?" Sophie asked. "Didn't we defeat them before?"

"Somehow, they are returning. And if that is true, Meldar is probably back," Alan feared.

"Great," Timmy sighed.

"Let's find out who's behind all this and stop him before he brings back Meldar!" Aang said.

"Right! Let's go!"

Alan, Aang, Timmy, and Sophie ran through the plains and encountered many creatures. But they were a lot stronger than before so Alan and the others were having a tough time beating all of them.

After a while, they found out there were no more creatures and they rested for a while.

We go to Shrek fighting more creatures when he came across a strange looking creature. It was in the shape of the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom.

"Who are you?" Shrek asked.

"I am Danny Phantom and I have captured the one you loved and handing her over to Meldar. Try to stop me!" "Danny" laughed and disappeared into thin air.

Shrek was speechless for a minute. The one he loved was his wife, Princess Fiona. And he had to save her from this Danny Phantom.

But something didn't seem right. Why would Danny change alignment and help the enemy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Search and Rescue**

We go back to Shego's ship, which is still overlooking the land. Hovering high above the ship was The TurboKat. Piloting the TurboKat were two Kats named T-Bone and Razor (**T-BONE RAZOR**). "Okay T-Bone I will proceed with caution and enter this ship."

"Hold it right there Razor," T-Bone stopped him. "You're not going in all by yourself."

"T-Bone, this is a task I must do myself. Besides, I think she's got Starlight hostage as well."

"Which is why you're not going in by yourself. Remember what happen last time I let you do this by yourself. I'm coming with you. We're a team Razor, and team members always help each other out."

Razor couldn't say no to that piece of info T-Bone gave. "Okay T-Bone, we'll go in together."

T-Bone and Razor decided the TurboKat quietly by turning the engines off. They landed the TurboKat hopped out of it. They got their Glove-A-Tricks ready and decided to enter the ship.

Inside the ship, Shego was talking to three people (**VLAD ANUBIS INVADER ZIM**).

"What do you mean you can't accept us to help you?" Vlad asked.

"I'm sorry but Meldar believes your work will be a waste of time. He was also displeased at how you betrayed him last time," Shego snickered.

"Betrayed? He was the one who betrayed us!" Zim got angry.

"Whatever, you guys are wasting my time," She presses a button the floor under the three disappeared.

"What-," before Anubis could finish, all three fell through.

Shego laughed evilly as we focused into a vent. Inside the vent was a blonde woman, well endowed and wearing some ancient clothing (**AYLA**). Ayla knew this does not look good. She then saw the Starlight Trophy and she had to find someway to rescue Starlight and not get caught.

Robin continues to follow the ship until he saw an army of creatures up ahead. He stopped and was faced them.

"So, you guys want some more huh?" Robin got in the ready position.

The creatures got closer as Robin was about sock one. He starts killing them all when he heard a girl fighting not far from his location. He follows the sounds and he came across another fight. A bunch of creatures were fighting a girl. And Robin knew who that girl was. He jumps in and finishes off the last creature.

He turns to the girl and said, "Starfire, what are you doing here?"

Starfire (**STARFIRE**), a girl with red hair and glowing green eyes hovered up to Robin and said, "Robin, I've got some bad news to tell you. While you were gone, those creatures invaded the Tower and captured Cyborg somehow. Beast Boy and Raven are all right but they wanted me to tell you about Cyborg's kidnapping. They might be taking him to Meldar."

Robin knew he couldn't let anything happen to Cyborg.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Cyborg!" Robin said and ran off.

Starfire followed Robin and thus began their journey to save Cyborg.

Jimmy recovers from the crash as he cleaned himself off.

"Commander Baker didn't mention anything about being shot down by a ship!" Jimmy was a bit shaken but he was all right.

Jimmy continued walking through the forest when he saw a bunch of creatures not far from his location. They were carrying some trophy of a female ogre.

"So those are the creatures Commander Baker was talking about. And they are carrying some statue of an ogre."

The creatures continued to walk away as Jimmy shouted, "HEY!" They look up and see Jimmy up in the air wearing a jetpack. He takes out a Proton gun and fires at the creatures. He makes a direct hit and the creatures disappear into a mist, dropping the trophy.

Jimmy lands on the ground and walks over to the trophy. He touches the base and the trophy comes alive. The trophy reveals a female redhead ogre in a princess dress. (**FIONA**)

"You okay?" Jimmy asked.

Fiona put her hand on her head and shook her head. "I think so. Where am I?"

"I'm not sure really. We're in some forest," Jimmy shrugged, thinking that was the best info he could give.

Fiona got up and asked, "Just who are you?"

"Oh I'm Jimmy Neutron," Jimmy said. "And you?"

"Fiona."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being in Far Far Away. The next thing I know, here I am," Fiona shrugged. She noticed something and pointed to it, "What's that?"

Jimmy turned around and saw a strange thing being pumped full of air. Jimmy knew what it was.

"Oh no."

The thing revealed itself as a large Twonky! And he was ready to get revenge on the bear and bird.

"Time to eliminate you all!" the Twonky roared.

Jimmy ran and grabbed Fiona's arm. They ran as fast as they could from the Twonky as he started to fire rock bombs at them. After a few miles, the Twonky fired a rock bomb at Jimmy and Fiona, which exploded and caused them to fall. The Twonky stopped and laughed evilly. Jimmy got angry and took out his Proton gun. He pushed the trigger but it wouldn't fire anything!

"Come on! Come on!" Then. The Proton gun fired at the Twonky as it shrunken a little. Fiona knew what to do. She joined in with Jimmy as they started to fight the Twonky and removing his patches. After a while, the Twonky disappeared into nothing.

"Okay, let's get of here," Jimmy said to Fiona.

He walked away as Fiona said to herself, "I hope Shrek is alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Deception**

Somewhere, not far from where Fiona and Jimmy are located, two strange looking figures are walking through the deep ends of the forest and into the plains. They look almost like Danny Phantom and Carrie Angel but younger (**DANI PHANTOM CARY ANGEL**).

It would seem they are off on an adventure, possibly to look for the members of the Toon Super Smash Bros. and stop the creatures from turning their world into Subspace.

"Those creatures are around somewhere," Cary said.

"Cary, I'm sensing some danger around us," Dani said, looking around.

Both of them knew something wasn't right. The place was quiet, too quiet. The birds weren't chirping, and the wind was blowing silently. Dani and Cary stopped and looked around. All of a sudden, a rather large shadow loomed over them. They turned around and saw a large creature covered in purple mist. It formed the shape of a large Meldonian and it started heading right towards Dani and Cary.

"RUN!" Cary screamed and grabbed Dani's hand.

The two ran away from the giant Meldonian while going through the armies of regular sized creatures and other creatures who are willing to help Meldar come back. After a while, Dani formed an ecto bomb and threw at the giant creature. The bomb exploded and caused the creature to fall down and make a loud boom along with shaking the ground.

Dani and Cary were ready for the giant creature to come back when Shego's ship came to their location and Shego came down on a platform.

"You kids fell into my trap! I made that giant creature lure you to this spot so you can get a taste of this new weapon I made," Shego laughed evilly and took out a weird-looking gun and pointed it at Dani.

Shego started firing at Dani and Dani started avoiding the shots. Shego then began firing at Cary who also was avoiding his shots. Shego realized they are pretty quick to fire upon. So she decided to have the giant creature rise up and grab their attention.

The Giant Meldonian rose up and it did catch the attention of Dani and Cary. Shego laughed and pointed her gun at Cary. Dani turned and saw the gun powering up, pointing at Cary.

"NO!" Dani screamed and pushed Cary out of the way while Shego pulled the trigger.

The shot hit Dani and turned her into a trophy. Cary, after falling down, tried to recuperate to see what happen. He turns around and sees Dani as a trophy.

"Now you!" Shego said.

Cary to a few steps back as Shego started to power up his gun. Cary's face became serious and he turned intangible. Shego reacted to this and lowered her gun.

"At least I have one of them," Shego growled.

Cary appeared fifty feet from Shego's location and he ran off into the distance.

Cary continued running until he could run no more. Cary then became down in the dumps after realizing that Dani was turned into a trophy.

"How am I going to rescue Dani are?" Cary wondered. He then started to hear grunting not far from his location. He ran to follow the sound. He came across a boy who happens to be wearing similar clothes Dani was. "Danny?"

He ran for a closer look to see this boy fighting Meldonians. This boy was wearing a similar outfit Cary was (**DANNY** **PHANTOM**). Danny finished beating all of the creatures as Cary walked up to face him.

"Hey Danny," Cary said.

Danny turned around to see Cary. "Hey Cary. Where's Dani?"

"She was taken by that green girl," Cary said.

"Shego?" Danny asked. "Why Shego?"

"I don't know. But it sounds like she's planning on doing what Meldar did last year."

"Come on, we have to stop her!" Danny said and ran off.

Danny and Cary are flying down the plains.

"Hey where's Carrie?" Cary asked.

"She was kidnapped by some big monster," Danny said, sounding unsure.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look but he looked like an ogre."

"An ogre?" Cary asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope we can-," Cary was interrupted by a shout from above.

"HEY!"

Danny looked up and saw Shrek coming down from the sky. Danny pushed Cary and avoided Shrek's body slam. Shrek started throwing punches at Danny as Danny tried to avoid them. Cary was shocked at the whole scene.

"You messed with the wrong kind of guy because I am a mean green fighting machine!" Shrek yelled.

Danny tried to fight off Shrek by throwing ectoplasm but Shrek was too strong to be put down.

"Suffering spooks! This guy is tougher than I thought!" Danny gasped.

"If you don't bring back Fiona, I'm going to kill you!" Shrek threatened.

"I don't know who the heck you are talking about!"

While they continued to argue, the purple mist began forming around the three. Cary was the first to notice and said, "Guys?"

Shrek and Danny didn't notice and still continued to fight. The purple mist became Meldonians and they started to move in. It wasn't until the Meldonians saw a Neutron Grenade land next to them. It stopped and didn't exploded and the Meldonians started wondering what it was. Without warning, it exploded and destroyed half of the Meldonians.

Explosion caught the attention of Danny and Shrek. The smoke cleared and we see Jimmy holding a Neutron Grenade Launcher as Fiona walks up to them.

"Nice move," Fiona commented.

"Thanks," Jimmy said and placed the gun back in his backpack.

All of five of them teamed up to take down the army and after a while, the Meldonians were defeated. Shrek walked up to Fiona and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I was rescued by Jimmy Neutron here."

"Wait," Hawkins noticed. "If Danny didn't kidnap you?"

Danny joined in, "Then that means, you were deceived by someone. Of course, I came across someone that looked like you telling me that you took Carrie."

"Who?" Shrek wondered.

"Shego," Fiona said. "Shego deceived you guys so you two would be out of the picture and she can fulfill Meldar's wishes."

"Well, we can't let Meldar do that," Danny said. "We have to stop him."

"We will. The first thing we must do is find the other heroes and defeat Meldar," Shrek said. "Let's go find Shego's ship and stop her."

Shrek ran off to find Shego's ship. Fiona, Jimmy, and Cary followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two Agents and a Scout**

Shego walks onto the bridge of the ship and asks, "What's our status?"

One Meldonian walks up to her and hands her a pad. "We already turned parts of the Disney/Nickelodeon universe into Subspace."

"Good, anything else?" Shego asked, while reading the pad.

"We captured another trophy," the Meldonian announced.

Shego lowered the pad and inquired, "Really? Well, bring it in."

The Meldonian nodded and requested two Meldonians to bring in the trophy. The Meldonians walked away and came back with a trophy. The trophy was a teenaged girl. Shego examined the trophy.

"What do we know of this trophy?" Shego asked.

"The girl's name is Diana Lombard. She works for a place called The Center. She has a step-brother named Martin Mystery and a boyfriend named Devon Reid. These three also have a caveman named Java who helps them in tight spots," the Meldonian explained. "Java wasn't with them when we captured the girl."

Shego scratched her head. "Can you explain to me how you captured the girl?"

The Meldonian nodded and started. "We spotted these three spying on us and trying to find some way to get into the ship. We began heading towards them when they started to run. The girl was the closest we could capture."

Shego nodded. "It's a likely possibility those two would be trying to find some way to get into the ship. Make sure they don't!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Meldonian walked away.

"We are now approaching Tokyo ma'am," said the pilot.

"Good, begin your assault and start turning the place into Subspace," Shego ordered.

The ship flew into the city and disappeared into the clouds.

On the grounds of Tokyo, we see a black-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy walking on the sidewalks (**DEVON REID MARTIN MYSTERY**). Devon doesn't seem too happy while Martin was scratching his head.

"Oh come on Devon," Martin said. "Look, I'm sorry I got Diana captured. But we had to run!"

Devon turned around and yelled at Martin. "We would have been quiet if you hadn't opened your big mouth."

Martin sighed. "Devon, I'm angry that Diana was kidnapped too. She is my step-sister you know." Devon looks at him. "Look, I put a tracking device on the ship and according to my U-Watch, it's here in Tokyo."

Devon looks up in the skies and says, "I don't see it. It must be hiding in the clouds."

Martin shrugged and replied, "Maybe. But while we're in Tokyo, I can get some of those manga novels I always wanted with the sexy beach girls."

"Oh please," Devon groaned.

They walk away from the camera and we zoom away from them and towards a different location in Tokyo. We see a fourteen year-old girl with long pig tails walking down the sidewalk enjoying an ice cream cone (**SERENA/SAILOR MOON**). A black cat appears out of nowhere and walks next to Serena and asked with a strange accent, "Serena, how can you think of food at a time like this?"

"Luna, it's been a busy day and I wanted some ice cream," Serena said and continued eating her ice cream.

"Serena, I can sense danger somewhere in the city. I can feel it in my bones," Luna said, looking around.

"Luna, you worry too much. The Silver Imperium Crystal is safe from the bad guys."

"That is not what I meant. I mean a new kind of danger."

Serena wasn't listening and still continued on to eat her ice cream. But her enjoyment came to an end when a loud rumbling was heard. "Is that an earthquake?" Serena asked, scared.

Luna looked around and said, "No, it is not."

"Then what is it?"

Back at Devon and Martin, they were hearing the loud rumbling as well.

"I recognize that rumbling anywhere," Devon breathed.

Martin looked up and saw the ship coming down. "There it is!"

"Let's go stop it!" Devon ran off.

Martin stood there and whined, "Aw, I didn't get those novels yet!"

Devon grabbed his ear and said, "Let's go Marty!"

We change to Serena and Luna where we see Serena staring at the ship up in the sky.

"Luna, what is that?"

"That must be the danger I have been sensing! Quick Serena, change into Sailor Moon and fight!" Luna said.

"Now!" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena!"

The purple mist came down from the ship and it surrounded Serena and Luna. The Meldonians formed out of the mist and they scared the crap out of Serena.

"Hurry Serena!" Luna begged.

Serena took out her pen and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!"

The animation of Serena changing into Sailor Moon began and after a few seconds, Serena was Sailor Moon. Shego came down on a platform to face Sailor Moon.

"Now who do we have here?" Shego wondered.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. And on behalf of the moon, you're punished!" Sailor Moon said.

Shego just stood there on her platform. "Your threats don't scare me. Now watch as I turn this city into Subspace."

"I cannot allow you to do that!" Sailor Moon said and took out her tiara. It started to power up as Shego watched. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The Tiara was fired onto Shego, getting ready to kill her. Unfortunately, the tiara didn't kill Shego because she caught it!

"Huh!" Sailor Moon was shocked.

"Child's Play," Shego said and melt the tiara with her burning hand!

"Uh oh," Sailor Moon squeaked, knowing she was S.O.L.

Shego chuckled and ordered the Meldonians, "Get her!"

The Meldonians started moving and Sailor Moon panicked, running like the wind. Luna caught up to Sailor Moon and said, "Sailor Moon, what are doing? Get back there and fight!"

"I can't! Did you see what that woman did? She melted my tiara!" Sailor Moon whined.

What Sailor Moon doesn't know is that Shego is following her with her gun. Shego laughed and said, "Say 'Goodbye' Moon Girl."

Luna saw Shego and said, "Sailor Moon, watch out!"

Sailor Moon turned and saw Shego powering up her gun. "Oh WHY ME!"

"GET DOWN!" shouted a voice.

Sailor Moon did so and fell to the ground. Devon came out of nowhere and shot Shego's gun out of place.

"What the!" Shego asked.

Devon and Martin appeared, covering Sailor Moon. Shego saw the two and said, "How did!"

"We tracked your ship all the way here to Tokyo," Devon said.

"That's right! Now get ready to get your butt whooped!" Martin said, twirling the X-Rod.

Shego smiled and said, "No. I'll have my Meldonians take care of you three. But don't assume this is the last time we'll meet!"

Shego drove her little ship away and the Meldonians from before came walking up to the three. Devon changed his ID Card into a Laser Sword.

"We're going to need your help Sailor Moon," Devon said.

Sailor Moon got up and helped Devon and Martin defeat the Meldonians. After the battle, Sailor Moon asked, "What is going on here?"

Devon changed his sword back into his ID Card. "It's going to take a while to tell you Sailor Moon but we'll tell you along the way. Let's go!"

As Devon and Martin ran off, Sailor Moon turned to face Luna.

"Luna?"

Luna nodded and said, "Go Sailor Moon. I'll inform the other Sailor Scouts so they'll protect the city while you're gone."

Sailor Moon nodded and ran to catch up to Devon and Martin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New and Old Faces**

Alan, Aang, Timmy, and Sophie come walking out into a desert. The four stop as Alan takes a few steps ahead of them to get a clear view of the desert.

"Are we lost?" Timmy asked, looking around.

Alan shook his head and points down to a group of Meldonians carrying a bomb. "Look at that."

Timmy, Aang, and Sophie look down to see where Alan was pointing.

"Meldonians," Sophie said.

"Let's stop them!" Timmy alleged and took out his Cosmo hammer.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Aang asked and turned his staff into his flying kite.

Alan powered up his Wii-Remote and the four jumped down and attack the Meldonians. They started running towards the Meldonians but along the way, more Meldonians started to form in front of them, in order to prevent them from getting the two Meldonians holding the bomb.

The four manage to catch up to the Meldonians and they attacked them. But the two Meldonians got their wind back and they used their powers to become huge!

"Oh my gosh!" Timmy gasped. "How are we supposed to defeat them now!"

Alan turned his Wii-Remote into a laser sword. "Do what Hawkins always said, 'When all else fails, improvise!'"

The battle was ensued and the four was taking damage as they tried to defeat the two gargantuan Meldonians. After a while, The two Meldonians were defeated and disappeared into blue mist. The battle was tough, it wore out the four heroes.

"That was some battle!" Timmy said, gasping for air.

"We need some healing," Aang said, leaning on his staff.

Sophie heard the word, "healing" and turned to Timmy. "Hey Timmy, don't you have some 'special box' somewhere?"

Timmy heard her and said, "Oh yeah!" He takes out a green and pink box and shook it. "Hope you all feel better after this."

The box releases some magic and all of them felt the magic restore them. Soon, they were all healed with their strength restored.

"Now that's some magic," Alan commented, flexing his muscles.

"Yeah but aren't we forgetting something?" Sophie asked and points to the bomb.

"Oh yeah!" Timmy said, realizing he forgot about the bomb when they were fighting the two Meldonians.

Alan walks over to the bomb and tries to deactivate it when he stopped and heard ticking sounds coming from it.

"Oh no," Alan mouthed. He turns around to the three and shouts, "RUN!"

The three did as they were told and ran like the wind.

"How did we set the bomb off?" Timmy asked.

"Probably when the Meldonians dropped it," Sophie suggested.

"I don't think we can outrun the explosion," Aang said.

All hope seemed lost for the two when Alan heard the sound of a helicopter above them. He looks above and sees a chopper above them. Inside was a man Alan recognized.

"Dad!"

Alan's dad, Mac Sinnera, shouted, "Get into the helicopter!"

A/N: I know I stated earlier that Alan is Ian's son. But due to recent change of events, I have decided to give Alan his REAL father.

Alan nodded and jumped into the helicopter. Aang, Timmy, and Sophie followed him and jumped into as well. The bomb exploded and the desert turned into Subspace just as the helicopter escaped and flew off. Aang, Timmy, and Sophie watched the Subspace form as Alan turned to his father.

"How did you know where to find me?" Alan asked.

"I received a message from Ian that you went to some stadium and you never returned. So Danny and I took a helicopter and to locate you by your HP beacon," Mac explained.

Alan nodded and said, "Cool."

Danny (**This is a different Danny**), boyfriend of Alan's sister Lindsay, turned from the cockpit and said, "Hey Mr. Sinnera, tell him about Kali."

Alan's ear perked when he heard the name, Kali. Kali A. Loess was his girlfriend and he didn't like the sound of Danny's voice.

"What happen to Kali?" Alan asked.

Mac shook his head and said, "I don't know. After hearing you didn't come back from the stadium, she went off first before I did."

Timmy leans over to Alan and asks, "Who's this Kali?"

"My girlfriend. I hope she knows what she's doing," Alan said.

We zoom out of the helicopter and it flies towards the horizon.

We change to find ourselves out in some fields close to the mountain range. A purple and white shoe steps in front of the camera. The shoe belongs to a nineteen year-old girl with gold-brown hair about shoulder length. She is wearing a light blue tank top showing her midriff. Her midriff shows her belly with stretch marks, apparently from pregnancy (**More info on Kali is on my profile**). Gray shorts and she appears to be carrying a wakizashi on her belt. Not much to say except her bra size is kind of big (**KALI**).

Kali looks around to see if she can find Alan. But, she seems to be lost.

"Smart move Kali," she said to herself. "You try to find Alan and you end up getting yourself lost."

Just then, she sees blue mist forming around her. She is not sure what to do when the blue mist takes form of Meldonians. She unsheathes her wakizashi and begins to slice every Meldonian. While she was fighting them, something came down to help her defeat them. That something was a sponge in clothes (**SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**). Both Kali and SpongeBob defeated the Meldonians and Kali turns to SpongeBob.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am SpongeBob SquarePants, master of karate!" SpongeBob said and made karate noises.

"Uh huh," Kali said, sounding not impressed. "So, how did you know where to find me?"

SpongeBob stops and turns to face her. "I don't know. I saw you fighting these bad guys so I thought I'd help you."

"Well maybe you can help me find Alan," Kali suggested.

"Who's Alan?"

"He's my boyfriend. He went missing and I'm trying to find him. So can you help me?" Kali asked.

"Sure thing uh?" SpongeBob wondered.

Kali knew what SpongeBob wanted. "The name's Kali."

"Okay Kali!" SpongeBob cheered.

The two walked away and we go from them to Shrek and the others. Jimmy is still tracking Shego's ship.

"According to my tracking device, Shego's ship is not far from here," Jimmy announced.

Danny heard him and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but where is it?"

Just then, they heard an explosion and a bright light not far from their location.

"What was that?" Shrek asked.

"Let's check it out!" Fiona suggested and they ran to see where the explosion came from.

They came to an open meadow and saw a huge crater in the middle of it. They ran in for a closer look. In the middle of the crater was a red and gold thing. Jimmy walked down to see what it was and noticed it was moving. The red and gold thing turned out to be a human being wearing red and gold armor (**IRON MAN**).

"Whoo, didn't see that coming," said Iron Man aka Tony Starks, dusting himself off.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

Iron Man sees Jimmy and goes, "The name's Iron Man kid."

Danny walks up next to Jimmy and asks, "What the heck happen to you?"

Iron Man finished dusting himself off and said, "Well, after seeing those strange creatures attacking the world, I decided to stop them. Unfortunately, that ship commanded by some green colored girl attacked me and shot me down. It's a good thing she didn't damage any vital parts of my suit."

Danny shook his head and said, "You know guys, I am getting tired of those Meldonians attacking our world. We are boarding Shego's ship right now."

Cary hears his plan and says, "Great thinking Danny. Only one problem, a few of us can't fly!" Cary was referring to Shrek, Fiona, and Jimmy.

"Not to worry kid," said Fiona. "We know someone who can give us a ride. Right Shrek?"

Shrek nodded and said, "That's right Fiona."

He put his index finger and thumb to his mouth and whistled very loudly. The whistle echoed far away and the whole group stood there, waiting for something to happen. Just then, they started hearing the wind pick up and the light went dark. Over them was a large pink dragon.

"A dragon!" Cary asked.

This dragon turned out to be the same dragon Shrek's friend, Donkey married and had kids. Dragon lowered her head and looked at Shrek and Fiona, waiting for directions.

"We need your help Dragon," Fiona explained. "Can you give us a ride to find a large flying ship?"

Dragon nodded and Shrek smiled. "Alright! Let's go then!"

Iron Man lowered his mask and powered up his boosters. Danny and Cary hovered above the ground as Jimmy walked over to hop onboard Dragon with Shrek and Fiona. Dragon flapped her wings and was flying higher above the ground. Iron Man, Danny, and Cary hovered to the same height as Dragon. All of them then flew away from the camera to find and get onboard Shego's ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Teen Titans and Duel Monsters**

Back with Robin and Starfire, they are still looking for Cyborg. They stopped and saw a group of Meldonians holding some trophy. Robin and Starfire got down low and saw that the trophy was none other than Cyborg!

"It's Cyborg!" Starfire gasped.

Robin put his hand on Starfire's mouth. "If we remain quiet, they won't know we're here."

Starfire nodded and Robin took out his bomb, Bye Bye Birdie. He activated it and threw at the Meldonians. The bomb exploded and all of the Meldonians were destroyed, leaving just the Cyborg trophy. The Cyborg trophy was activated and Cyborg was alive again (**CYBORG**).

"What happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg," Starfire hugged him. "I am so glad you're okay!"

"Robin, what is going on here?" Cyborg asked again.

Robin waved his hand and replied, "It's a long story Cyborg."

He stopped and heard a strange sound coming from the air. He looks up and sees a small battleship flying above them. It was Shego's ship but it was a lot smaller and the letters "KC" on the side.

"Is that the enemy?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head and answered, "No. That is the enemy!" He points to a bigger ship not far behind from the smaller ship. "We have to get to that smaller ship and warn them about the enemy! Let's go!"

Cyborg hovered and flew off while Starfire grabbed Robin and followed Cyborg.

We focus on the battleship which carries duelist, Yugi Muto, King of Games. Yugi had spiked purple and black hair with strands of blonde hairs (**YUGI MUTO**). He was checking his deck which carried three of his favorite cards, Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, and the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. (**I know I had Timaeus as Charizard in the previous story, but I'm changing it to the Blues Eye Shining Dragon**). Yugi was with his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Aiden Thomas (**My OC**), and Duke Devlin.

"Oh man, this is going to be one heck of a duel. You know what I'm saying?" Joey asked, speaking in a Brooklyn accent.

"Yeah, let's hope Kaiba doesn't kick your butt like he did last time," Aiden joked.

"Hey, I was unprepared for that attack!" Joey snapped.

Tristan came in. "'Unprepared'? Joey, you know Kaiba is a better duelist than you. Even Aiden's better than you."

"He's got you there," Duke agreed.

Joey turns to Yugi and asks, "What do you think Yuge?"

Yugi hears him and answers, "To tell you the truth Joey, Tristan is right."

Joey makes his usual angry look as Tristan and Aiden high-five each other. "Okay, you guys win! But I _will_ kick Kaiba's butt," Joey said determinedly. "Someday."

"Like never," Aiden teased.

Joey blows his top and starts ranting at Aiden while Duke and Tristan try to prevent him from kicking Aiden's butt. Yugi chuckled but his chuckle didn't last when he heard his alter ego, Pharoah Atem say something to him.

"Yugi, I sense a disturbance not far from us," Atem said.

Yugi heard him and replied, "Where?"

"I don't know but I've been sensing this disturbance for quite some time now."

We go back to Shego's ship on the bridge where we see Shego walk into the bridge.

"Miss Shego, we've picked a vessel carrying the duelist, Yugi Muto," said the Meldonian.

"Excellent, capture the ship, board it, and find him. And if you find any of his friends, turn them into trophies as well," Shego ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the Meldonian nodded and walked out of the bridge.

Shego looks out through the view screen and said, "Prepare the grappling hook."

Outside of Shego's ship, we see a grappling hook coming out of the ship on the dorsal side. It targets the battleship Yugi is on and it fires and makes a perfect catch.

The catch rocks the ship and the ensigns on the battleship try to figure out what happen. Seto Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba walk onto the bridge.

"What just happen?" Seto asked.

"I don't know sir. Something has gotten hold of the battleship," said the ensign.

"Show it on the viewscreen," Seto commanded and was shocked to see what has gotten hold of the ship. "What on earth is that?"

The grappling hook starts retracting, rocking the ship, and pulling it towards Shego's ship. The rocking affected every part of the battleship, making its passengers feel it.

"What on earth is Kaiba doing? Making us sick to our stomachs?" Joey asked.

Duke looks out the window and notices something. "Uh guys, why are we going backwards?"

Joey, Tristan, Aiden, and Yugi look out the window and see that Duke is right. The battleship was going backwards.

"Duke is right," Aiden said. "We _are_ going backwards!"

"Can battleships do that?" Tristan asked.

"I don't think so," Joey said.

The blue mist starts trailing down the grappling hook and onto the battleship. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg see the whole thing happening.

"We're too late!" Starfire gasped.

Robin shook his head. "No we are not. We still have time to help those onboard. Titans GO!"

Mokuba runs into the room with Yugi and the others. "Guys, we need to head to the Safe Room right now!"

The boys turn around and Joey goes, "The Safe Room? What's that?"

"It's a room where we are all protected from danger like the one we are in right now. Now let's hurry!"

Yugi spoke. "You guys go ahead. I'll handle this!"

"How?" Duke asked.

All of a sudden, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle light up and shined brightly as we hear someone shout, "YUGIOH!" The light dimmed and showed Atem in place of Yugi.

"Trust me!" Atem said.

Joey shrugged and said, "Never argue with Yugi."

They ran off and followed Mokuba to the Safe Room. Atem walks out of the room and looks at the opposite direction. He hears marching footsteps coming towards him. He activates his duel disk and pulls out Celtic Guardian. He places it on the Duel-Disk and Celtic Guardian came to life. An army of Meldonians came around the corner as Atem shouted, "Attack!"

The Celtic Guardian jumped into action and started slicing the Meldonians. However, due to being stronger and powerful, the Meldonians kept coming back and bringing more damage to the Celtic Guardian. Atem knew the Celtic Guardian was done for unless he does something.

"Dark Magician, help out Celtic Guardian!" Atem places the Dark Magician card on his Duel Disk. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician appears and raises his hand, activating Dark Magic Attack. More than half Meldonians were destroyed. The Celtic Guardian got his wind back and resumed attacking. But the Meldonians weren't giving up. They kept coming around! Just then, another Dark Magic Attack occurred but Atem noticed it wasn't from Dark Magician. It came from Dark Magician Girl, Catzi's favorite card. Atem turns around and sees Catzi's alter ego, Queen Bast with her own Duel Disk.

"Catzi?" Atem asked.

"I thought you could use some help," Catzi said.

Atem smiled and turns back to the battle where we see Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Celtic Guardian attacking the Meldonians. Catzi summoned another monster, The All-Seeing White Tiger in order to help the three monsters attack the Meldonians.

All of a sudden, a loud explosion occurred behind the Meldonians and Atem and Bast covered their faces and they started hearing gun shots and strange sounds in the fray. They looked and saw the Teen Titans attacking the Meldonians, helping out the monsters. Soon after, the Meldonians were defeated and Atem and Bast walked up to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Are you the ones that helped us?" Bast asked.

Robin hears her, turns around to face them. "We saw Shego's ship attacking your battleship so, we decided to help."

Atem nodded and replied, "We are in your debt. Perhaps, you can help us stop us the Meldonians."

Bast jumped in. "First, we need to help our friends get to safety. I don't think the Safe Room is actually 'safe'."

Cyborg volunteered. "I'll remind them."

He ran off as Robin shouted, "Be careful Cyborg!"

Cyborg turns around and nods at Robin and ran off behind a corner. Robin, Atem, Starfire, and Bast heard more footsteps and they got ready for another battle against the Meldonians. Cyborg started running the ship and muttered, "Man, this place is like a maze!"

The Meldonians started falling down one by one, but most of them wouldn't go down! Robin said, "This calls for drastic measure," he takes out a Bye Bye Birdie. "RUN GUYS!"

Everyone heard him and ran, including the monsters; Robin was the last one to run as he activated the bomb and threw at the Meldonians. They ran around the corner and heard an explosion.

"I hope that took care of them," Robin muttered. "Let's see how Cyborg's doing."

"Right," Atem nodded.

Cyborg found the Safe Room and walked in. He saw all of Yugi's friends in there as they turned around and saw him.

"Who the heck are you?" Joey asked.

"Okay guys, calm down. My name is Cyborg and I'm the good guy here so, let me explain what is happening," Cyborg talked. "You guys aren't safe in this room. You need to evacuate right away."

"But Kaiba said this was the Safe Room!" Tristan pointed out.

"This ship is being overrun by Meldonians! Even if this is the 'Safe Room', the Meldonians will break through that door and turn you into trophies!"

"Into what!" Joey asked.

"Where's Catzi and Yugi?" Tea Gardner asked.

"They're with my friends right now. So let's get out of here right now!"

Seto walked up to him and said, "We are not leaving this room you freak."

Cyborg heard him and said, "Look, unless you want to be a trophy, I suggest you get out of here."

Joey shouts, "I'm with the Cyborg guy!"

Just then, Atem, Bast, Robin, and Starfire ran into the room as Robin slammed the door shut.

"They're coming back!" Robin announced.

"I thought you took care of them," Cyborg said.

"Those guys are tougher than we thought!" Atem said, panting.

"Oh man, that was our only exit!" Joey whined.

"Aiden, I'm scared," Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister said and grabbed his arm.

Aiden hugged her and said, "It's going be okay."

"Don't worry guys. The ship landed on Shego's ship, so we're getting out of here a different way," Robin said.

"How?" Tristan asked.

"Cyborg," Robin said to Cyborg and Cyborg nodded.

Cyborg points his gun to the floor and made an explosion. He made a hole big enough for a person to go through.

"Like that," Cyborg smiled.

Seto sees this and goes, "Do you know how much damage you guys are causing?"

Starfire whispers to Robin's ear, "I guess this is a bad time to tell him about the damages in the hallways huh?"

Joey walks up to Seto and said, "If I were you, I'd be open to suggestions." Just then they heard banging on the door. "Okay, I'm outta here!" Joey jumps through the hole.

Everyone in the room followed Joey. Tea went first, followed by Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Aiden, and the ensigns. Mokuba went and said to Seto, "Come on Seto!"

Seto growled and jumped through the hole. Robin and the remaining people looked at each other as Robin goes, "Ladies First."

Starfire nodded and went down, followed by Bast. Atem went as Cyborg looked at Robin and said, "We're out of here."

Robin nodded as Cyborg went down. Robin took his last Bye Bye Birdie and threw it at the door. He jumped down just as the bomb went off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Help From Above and Below**

Not far from Shego's ship were Dragon, Danny Phantom, Cary Angel, and Iron Man. They apparently found the ship as Jimmy makes some calculations.

"According to my calculations, that's the ship!" Jimmy shouted through the wind blowing against him.

Shrek heard him and said, "We have to get on board and stop them!"

"That would be a great idea except they are probably expecting us," Danny warned them.

"I'll distract them, you guys board the ship," Iron Man instructed them and flew off.

"Should we trust him?" Fiona asked.

Shrek shrugged and we zoom away from them and back to the ship. We go inside the ship where we find T-Bone and Razor walking around stealthily. Razor is reading a tracking device.

"According to the tracking device, Starlight is close by."

"Great, once we rescue her, we can start kicking these Meldonians right where it hurts," T-Bone said as he punched his palm.

They walked up in front of a door. Razor raised his tracking device and said, "Starlight is right behind this door."

"Excellent. Stand back buddy," T-Bone said and raised his arm in front of the door. He pressed a button on his Glove-A-Tricks. An explosion occurs and the doors come flying out of the hinges. The smoke dissipates as T-Bone and Razor walk in. "Not bad huh?" T-Bone boasted.

"Yeah T-Bone, that should wake up everyone on this ship," Razor shook his head.

The two kats check out the room and see the Starlight trophy right next to another trophy. The trophy looked like a teenaged girl in a scared position. Razor noticed her and asked T-Bone, "Hey T-Bone, who's that?"

T-Bone sees the trophy and walks up to the two. "I have no idea. But it wouldn't hurt to revive both of them."

He touches both of the bases of the trophies and they came alive. Starlight was rubbing her head and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"Gee Starlight, you look terrible than before!" T-Bone joked.

Starlight heard him and got up in his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I LOOK TERRIBLE! SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL REARRANGE YOUR FACE CHANCE FURLONG!"

T-Bone looks at Razor and says, "She's back to normal!"

"That's great," Razor nodded. "So who's she?" Razor points to the teenaged girl. The girl was a brunette wearing a pink-purple shirt, pants that go down below the knee, and two hair clips on her bangs (**DIANA LOMBARD**). It was Diana Lombard, Martin Mystery's step-sister and Devon Reid's girlfriend.

Diana was still dazed from her ordeal and was rubbing her head. "What is going on here?"

T-Bone walked up to her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks-," Diana stopped abruptly when she saw a burly tabby cat the size of a human in front her. Diana screams and crawls to a corner. "What is going on here! Why is there a huge cat in front of me!"

T-Bone put his hand on her mouth and said, "Will you be quiet! They'll hear you and we'll get caught!" Diana stopped. "Okay, I'm going to let go now, will you not scream?" Diana nodded. "Okay."

T-Bone let go and straightened up. Diana sighed and rubbed her head again. "Okay, so this is obviously not a dream. But what is going on here?"

Razor decided to answer, "You obviously were a victim to the Meldonians."

"The what?"

Razor shook his head, "It's a little hard to explain. But we need to get out of here and fast!"

Diana got up and the four were about to leave when T-Bone stopped and said, "Wait a minute Razor. I've got a strange feeling we are being watched."

Razor heard T-Bone and then got the same feeling. "Yeah, you're right." He presses a button on his helmet and his vision goes to infra-red vision. He looks around and sees heat coming from the ceiling. Razor looks at T-Bone and points at the ceiling. T-Bone nods and steps back to a corner. "Stand back girls," Razor said to Diana and Starlight.

T-Bone and Razor pointed their Glove-A-Tricks at the part where Razor detected heat. He fired and the ceiling exploded and they heard a scream as something falls down.

"A spy!" T-Bone shouted and was about attack.

"Wait a minute T-Bone!" Razor stopped T-Bone.

The smoke cleared and the thing that fell down was Ayla! She gained her wind and was freaking out. She started looking around and saw three kats and a girl starring at her. Ayla backs away and towards the wall.

T-Bone shouted at her. "What are you doing here?"

Razor said, "T-Bone, you're scaring her!"

"Well I'm sorry! I just want to know what the heck she was doing in the ventilation shaft," T-Bone said and looks at Ayla. "What were you doing in the ventilation shaft?"

Ayla hears him but couldn't make out what he said. T-Bone was about ask again but Razor stopped him. "Wait T-Bone, I don't think she can understand what we're saying."

T-Bone makes a weird face. "What the hell are you talking about? She's like that human girl!" he points to Diana. "On account she's wearing clothes that are totally out of style."

"Excuse me!" Diana inquired.

"Not you, this one!" T-Bone points to Ayla. Ayla reacts and crawls back farther.

"T-Bone!" Razor hissed. T-Bone realized he was scaring Ayla more. "Let me handle this." Razor walks up to Ayla. "Hey there, it's okay," he spoke in a soft voice. "We're not going to hurt you. We're good guys."

T-Bone shook his head. "Razor, she's not a pet!"

Razor ignored T-Bone and extended his arm to Ayla. "Good guys," he repeated.

It took a few seconds but Ayla took his hand and Razor helped her up. Ayla bowed her head and said, "Thank you" in a strange sign language. Razor didn't understand it when T-Bone snickered and said, "You sure have a way with girls!"

Razor pushed him and said, "Shut up!"

But this occasion didn't last long for Starlight started hearing sounds outside the room. She opened the door slightly and poked her head outside. She heard marching footsteps and glowing green eyes down to the right. She closed the door and said to the group. "Guys, we've got company coming from the right!"

T-Bone and Razor heard her and T-Bone said, "Alright guys assume position! We attack!"

Diana heard him and said, "But I can't fight without a weapon!"

T-Bone groaned and picked up a pipe from the wreckage they caused. He threw the pipe to Diana and said, "Now you have a weapon!"

T-Bone and Razor stand in front of the girls as Starlight got her Glove-A-Tricks ready. Ayla assumed a fight was going to happen and she got her sling ready.

The footsteps sounded louder and stopped in front of the door. T-Bone said to Razor, "Razor, get ready to take Plan D into action."

"What's Plan D?" Razor asked.

"The plan where we escaped while attacking," T-Bone explained.

The doors opened and the Meldonians walked in. T-Bone and Razor were the first to attack. Starlight joined as Ayla used her sling to attack a Meldonian. Diana just stood there not knowing what to do.

The battle was happening and the SWAT Kats and Ayla were attacking the Meldonians. After the Meldonians were defeated, T-Bone breathed, "Okay, let's get out of here!"

But one Meldonian survived and was about to attack T-Bone when Diana whacked it with her pipe. T-Bone heard her and looked at her. Diana chuckled and said, "Ha, I guess this pipe could be useful."

T-Bone looks at Razor who shrugs. Starlight spoke up, "Can we get out of here?"

Everyone heard her and they ran off with Razor in the lead and T-Bone taking the rear.

Back outside with Yugi and his friends, they were looking around. The Teen Titans walked up next to Atem and Bast as Joey said, "So, what's next?"

Robin spoke. "We need to stop this ship so you guys can get off safely."

Tristan noticed a strange mist forming around them. "Uh guys, is that supposed to happen?"

The Teen Titans, Atem, and Bast saw the mist. Atem shouted, "You guys, get to safety! We'll handle this!"

Everyone, including Seto, did as they were told as the Teen Titans, Yugi, and Catzi got ready for battle.

"Let's do this!" Robin said, twirling his staff.

The five attacked the Meldonians as their friends cheered them on. Duke asked, "You think they can handle it?"

Joey spoke, "Hey, its Yugi and Catzi. They can handle situations like this."

Tristan joined in. "Yeah. And now that the Teen Titans are helping them, this will be easy for them!"

Aiden noticed something off the corner of his eye. "Uh, I wouldn't say that!" He points to a huge blue mist forming not far from the battle. The huge mist became a large Meldonian! This freaked everyone out while Joey looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

"You had to say it huh Tristan?" Duke asked sarcastically.

Tea gasped and shouted to Atem and the others, "Guys, behind you!"

Cyborg just killed the last Meldonian when the five looked up and saw the large Meldonian.

"Holy cow!" Cyborg cried.

"We never dealt with bad guys this big before!" Starfire commented.

"Don't give up now!" Robin ordered.

"We must believe in ourselves!" Atem said and unleashed the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Bast did the same thing by summoning her strongest monster, the Winged-Weaver.

The Teen Titans powered up and Robin shouted, "Titans GO!"

Atem and Bast shouted, "ATTACK!"

The battle began and the Meldonian put up one heck of a fight. But the heroes won and the Meldonian disappeared. Yugi's friends saw this and cheered, "Alright!"

"Way to go Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"Don't forget the Teen Titans!" Tristan added.

They ran up to congratulate the heroes. But happy hour didn't last long when Shego came out of nowhere and grabbed Serenity! "Not so fast!" she shouted.

The group stopped and saw Shego holding Serenity. "Serenity!" Aiden gasped.

They were about help Joey's sister when Shego's hand light up. "Take one step and I burn this pretty face!" Shego threatened.

Joey wasn't scared. "Look here you green freak. You let go of my sister right now or I'll beat you up."

Shego smiled. "Your threats don't scare me."

Joey came back. "Yeah well neither does your glowing hand! What is that, some kind of special effect?"

"Joey, I don't think that's a special effect," Aiden said. "It looks real."

Joey heard him and looked closer at Shego's hand. "Oh," now he was catching on.

Robin walked up. "Look, let go of her right now. She's got nothing to do with this!"

Atem and Bast walked up next to him. Atem spoke up. "Look, if it's me you want, take me in her place! I'll do anything!"

"Yugi!" Joey hissed.

"Please let me go," Serenity begged.

"Shut up!" Shego snapped and went back to Atem. "You think I'm going to fall for that?"

Then out of nowhere, Dragon came down on the ship and Shrek, Fiona, and Jimmy jumped down and got ready for a fight. Danny Phantom and Cary Angel came down and formed ectoplasm in their hands.

"Surrender now Shego!" Danny ordered.

"We got you surrounded!" Jimmy said, powering up his Neutron Gun.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Shego sneered.

Just then, the doors leading to inside the ship came flying out of the hinges with an explosion. T-Bone, Razor, Starlight, Diana, and Ayla walked with Razor asked T-Bone, "Do you have to make the doors come flying out of their hinges?"

T-Bone messed with his Glove-A-Tricks and said, "I like to add drama to the picture."

Starlight shook her head, "Oh please."

"Hey it looks like a hostage situation!" Diana pointed out.

T-Bone and Razor heard the words and saw Shego holding Serenity with her glowing hand ready to hurt Joey's sister.

Shego knew she was surrounded and outnumbered to one. So she came up with a plan. "You may have me surrounded but I have the element of surprise!" She pressed a button and her shoes became hover boots. "Later!" She hover off the ship and flew off, still holding Serenity.

"Serenity!" Aiden shouted.

"HEY!" Joey cried out.

As Shego was a few feet away, she said, "That should surprise those suckers."

Just then Iron Man appeared in front of her as we hear Black Sabbath's song, _Iron Man_ being played in the background. Shego sees him and is speechless.

"Hi there," Iron Man said in a happy tone. "And goodbye!" He raised his right hand up and blasted Shego right in the face. Shego started falling down, releasing Serenity. But Iron Man was quick enough to catch her and fly back to the ship.

Aiden was about to give up hope when he and everyone on board saw Iron Man fly down to land on the ship. His helmet disappeared and everyone gathered around him.

Danny laughed, "Ha ha! Perfect timing Iron Man!"

Iron Man nodded at Danny and said, "Thanks Danny. The girl's okay everyone!"

Everyone cheered as Aiden and Serenity hugged each other. After their hug, Serenity looked at Iron Man and said, "Thank you Mister."

Iron Man raised his hand and said, "Please, call me Tony."

"Well thanks Tony," Aiden said.

Joey walked in and said, "Yeah thanks Tony. Although I would have rescued Serenity if that green girl hadn't given us the element of surprise."

"Oh please," Tristan groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: KP Meets HP (and SpongeBob)**

The ship flies away where we see Martin, Devon, and Sailor Moon catch up to see it.

"Damn it! We're too late!" Devon said, pounding his fist into his hand.

Martin looked around to see if there was any way to reach the ship and rescue Diana. An idea popped in his heads. "I've got it!"

Devon heard him and asked, "Yeah?"

"We could contact Billy and ask him to help us and transport us closer to the ship!" Martin suggested.

Devon realized that it was a good idea. "I like it! Let's do it!"

Martin nodded and pressed a button on his U-Watch. While he was trying to contact Billy, Sailor Moon asked Devon, "Who is Billy?"

"A friend of ours," Devon answered.

"Hey Billy, we need your help," Martin said. "Think you can do it?"

Billy's voice is heard. "Sure thing Martin!" A portal appeared and a little green alien in a hover chair appears (**BILLY**). Billy said to Martin, "So what's up Martin?"

"It's really simple Billy. We need to get onto that ship, "Martin points to Shego's vessel, "and rescue Diana."

Billy understood Martin's idea. "Okay, but to do this, we need Java's help."

Devon walked up. "Speaking of Java, where is he?"

"He went on a little errand for M.O.M," Billy answered.

Just as Billy said that, a burly caveman came out of the portal (**JAVA THE CAVEMAN**).

"Java here to help!" Java said.

Martin and Devon nodded while Sailor Moon was a little freaked out because she never saw a caveman before.

"That's a caveman!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah," Devon said. "Don't worry, he's harmless."

Java saw her and said, "Java friendly!"

Devon leaned over to Sailor Moon and whispered, "He does have bad breath so stay a few feet away from him."

The five then ran off to follow Shego's ship.

We find Shego on the ground, recovering from her fall. She dusts herself and growls. "I am really getting tired of those heroes. They are as annoying as Kim Possible!"

"Well well well, what do we have here?" asked a sinister yet familiar voice. Shego heard the voice and turned around to see Vlad Plasmius, Anubis, and Invader Zim. "It seems our old friend has been kicked off her own vessel," said Vlad.

"Actually, I was shot off my ship," Shego corrected him.

"Good," Anubis chuckled. "Then you don't mind if we use this on you," he takes out the same gun they used to turn the heroes into trophies a year ago. Shego was about to do something but Anubis pulled the trigger and turned her into a trophy. "That's for kicking us off your ship."

Zim rubbed his hands and said, "Let's do something to her really bad!"

"Great idea," Vlad said, picked up the trophy and shot it out of his hands with his ectoplasm. The trophy flew into the air and disappeared somewhere in the forest.

"What should we do now?" Anubis asked.

"Get control of her ship, find Meldar's place, and kill him!" Vlad explained.

"Ooh, I like it!" Zim snickered.

They walked away and we leave the villains to find two teenagers walking through the deep forest. One was a girl with red hair while the other was a boy with blonde hair and had a naked-mole rat in his pocket (**KIM POSSIBLE RON STOPPABLE**).

"KP, are you sure we should be doing this?" Ron asked, whimpering.

Kim turned around to look at Ron. "Ron, Wade explained to us that the Meldonians have struck again and we have to save the universe."

"Again!"

"Yes, now come on," Kim continued forward.

Ron groaned. "Man, I wish we were back at Bueno Nacho snarfing down tacos."

"With cheese!" Rufus, the naked-mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket.

What Team Possible doesn't know is that they are being watched by Meldar, who apparently is recovering quicker than the TSSB anticipated.

"Release the Big Boy to stop those two," Meldar ordered a Meldonian.

The Meldonian nodded and walked away. Back with Team Possible, They stopped in front of a lake.

"Finally some water," Ron sighed and dunk his head into the water. Rufus did the same thing while Kim decided to look around for enemies.

She took out her Kim-municator and contacted her friend, Wade. "Wade, I need a full scan of the area. Are there any enemies nearby?"

"Not that I can see," Wade answered. "I am picking up strange read outs near you, but I can't pinpoint where it is."

Ron and Rufus are still drinking when Ron noticed something dark near them. He sees it coming close and freaks out. He jumps up and screams, "KP!"

He rams into Kim and they fall down. "RON!" Kim shouted.

"Look!" Ron points to a big monster that looked like a serpent. It was the Big Boy that Meldar ordered to unleash.

It roars and Kim says to Wade, "Wade, I think I found the source. Gotta go!"

They start fighting the Big Boy but it was putting up one hell of a fight. Kim and Ron realized they weren't damaging the thing.

"We're not making a dent on it!" Ron screeched.

Kim avoids an attack and calls Wade. "Wade, what is it weakness?"

Wade starts typing and said, "I'm trying to find it, but I can't-," the Big Boy's tail came out of nowhere and kicked the Kim-municator out of Kim's hand.

"KP!" Ron gasped.

Kim, using her cheerleading skills, avoided every attack made by the Big Boy.

Just then, a Wakizashi came out of nowhere and stabbed the Big Boy in the throat. Kim and Ron saw it and wondered where it came from. They even saw a sponge in clothes karate-chop the Big Boy. A gold-brown-hair girl came out from the sky, took the Wakizashi and landed in front of Kim and Ron. It was Kali and SpongeBob!

Kali turns to Kim and Ron and said, "You guys alright?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, but where did you come from?"

"We came from the sky!" SpongeBob said.

"You did?" Kim asked.

Kali waved and said, "No. He's just being funny."

Just then, the Big Boy gained his wind and was about to attack again. "He's coming around again!" Ron gasped.

"Aim for his stomach!" Kali said, twirling her Wakizashi.

"I'm ready!" SpongeBob said.

The four then teamed up to attack the stomach of the Big Boy. The Big Boy then came down with a loud crash.

"Boo ya!" Ron cheered.

"Yeah!" Rufus joined in.

"Great, what's next?" Kim asked.

"We must find Shego's ship and take control of it," Kali said, sheathing her Wakizashi.

"I thought we were going to find your boyfriend," SpongeBob pointed out.

Kali heard him and said, "Oh yeah. We can find him by the HP signal but we don't have anything to locate it."

Ron heard her and said, "Hey, Kim's Kim-municator can locate signals, right KP?"

"Well yeah, but I lost my Kim-Municator remember?"

"Oh rats!" Ron stomped his foot.

"Oh man," Rufus groaned.

SpongeBob then said, "Hey, this wouldn't belong to one of you, would it?" He takes out the Kim-Municator!

"Where did you find it?" Kim asked, taking the Kim-Municator.

"It landed on my head just before we found you guys. It's a good thing I'm a sponge!"

Kim smiled, "Thanks. Now, let's find that HP signal."


End file.
